My saviour, my friend, my lover
by JustEM88
Summary: Santana is a firefighter who saves a blonde woman from a fire. This is a story of development, strangers, friends and lovers. Brittana is totally endgame but this is a journey on them getting there. ... I'm not good at summaries so apologies please read! Feedback greatly accepted! :)
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Ok so I've started to write a new Fic on a dream that I had the other day, well it's kinda based on a dream lol! Anyway Santana is a firefighter who saves Brittany. I kinda want to build it up into friendship and then to a relationship... I'm not sure how long it will be or how good! But yea I'm from the uk and I know nothing about firefighters etc so I'm kinda guessing but I hope it's ok!

Oooooooooooooooooooo

You hear over the radio the call out was to a new club that was due to open next week, possible electrical fire it stated. You remember planning to go with some friends opening night, but that won't be happening anytime soon.

Pulling up to the building you all pile out of the truck quickly springing into action.

The club it's self looks very nice, it looks to be a multi story place quite open plan on the bottom with steps leading up to the club. This seems to be where the smoke is flowing from, the small glow from the fire lighting up the upstairs window.

You check your kit over before running into the building and heading up the stairs, a few of you team following closely behind you.

First in you need to check for civilians that could potentially be trapped up here, you signal to you team to check the vicinity while you search.

"Karofsky check behind the bar area for casualties, let the other three attend to the fire... We don't have long it's already moving quick" you ask through the radio.

"Ok Lopez"

You see him start to walk over to the bar area cautiously so you decide to attempt to check the doors on the far side which you presume are toilets.

"Lopez, we have one here just about conscious.. Say his boss is in the office he thinks.. That's all that's here.."

"Ok got it" you reply, quickly leaving the toilets you try and search through the flame and smoke for more doors, one that could lead to this office.

The heat is starting to pick up now,you chance a glance to your team to see them struggling with the flames. You need to find this woman and it needs to be now. Still searching there seems to be a slight shadowed area right at the back of the club, chancing it you begin to wade through the danger of the flames surrounding the club.

About five feet away you notice a door which currently seems to be slowly becoming victim to the flames. Kicking the door down to reveal a small stairway which is already full of smoke. Taking charge you begin to run up the stairs in hope that this is the office which contains the woman.

"Finally" you say to your self as you e found the office. A quick look around through the smoke filling room you notice a figure on the floor close to the far window. Rushing over and kneeling down next to her, you give her a shake.

"Miss...miss can you hear me... I'm officer Lopez.. We need to get you out of here ok,can you hear me?" You look over her body, there are no visible injuries, her blonde hair covers most of her face so you sweep it out of the way and see her pale face. Checking her pulse, it's there but it's faint. You need to move an you need to be fast.

Reaching down to pick the woman up, you begin to lift her to your arms when she begins to cough. Looking down you see her eyes begin to open, she looks panicked.

"Miss my name is Officer Lopez, I'm here to get you out don't worry.. Just hold on tight, I'll get you out ok" she tell her briefly before making way towards the door.

"Shit!" You gasp the stairway is now engulfed in flames. Looking around the office you notice something when you get an idea. Quickly placing the woman on her desk, you run over to the sofa grabbing the throw.

Hmmm water you think, turning to the woman who is watching you intently.

"Do you have any water up here, a sink or something like that?"

She simply nods and points behind you to a door, running over to it you see it's a small toilet and sink. Thrusting as much of the throw as you can into the sink and turn on the water. After the throw has soaked up some of the wetness you run back out to the woman.

" right I have an Idea an we don't have much time ok.. I need you to do exactly as I say alright.. We need to be fast, I need to wrap this wet throw around you when I carry you out ok... It will help protect you."

She just nods at you in reply, the look of sheer panic very embedded on her face.

You wrap the throw around her and get her into your arms, pulling the throw tighter around her.

"Right were gonna go for it ok miss... Stay as close as you can to me ok, don't move"

"Brittany" she coughs out

"What?"

"My name .. It's Brittany" her voice is really rough now, but you send her a small nod an a smile.

"Gonna get you out now... Brittany"

You take a deep breath of air through your mask, pulling the blonde further into you as you slowly make your decent down the stairs. The heat is intense you fear for the woman in your arms, visibility is poor now.

Finally you make it back into the main club area you can't see much as the flames are still out if control. There seems to be a less invasive patch back near the toilets so you make your way over with the blonde hugged tightly in your arms still.

You need to plan you exit, you can hardly see anymore visibility is pretty poor and the heat is so intense. There is movement in your arms as the blonde is repeatedly coughing and shaking. She won't last much longer with the smoke you think to your self, slowly pulling the throw off her face. Her face is so pale now, dirt smudges is the only colour. So you decide to do something totally against everything you have been told, you remove you oxygen mask and place it over her head.

"Breathe.. Your ok, I've got you.. I'll get us out.. Don't worry" you tell her although your not sure who you are telling more out of the two of you. Pulling the throw back over her face for protection, glancing around the room again.

"It's now or never" you whisper to your self, your breathing is already becoming more laboured you can feel it. Brittany slowly becoming that little bit heavier in your arms.

You stagger and stumble trying to doge an avoid the flames, the smoke is really taking its toll on you now as your eyes start to water.

You hear the noises around you, something creeks and bangs when you feel a shooting pain in your right shoulder. You've just been hit with something, not sure what debris of some sort. Brittany has moved too, was shit hit?There isn't time to look you need to keep moving, you have to get you and Brittany out at all cost, you just hope she isn't badly hurt.

The coughs are really kicking in now, your not sure how much longer you can last. It feels like your about to pass out, but you must keep going always keep going.

More staggered steps 3,4,5? When you see something, wait is that the door. Are we near the entrance? The adrenalin is starting to kick in, you can do this you have to do this.

Not much further now your nearly there, your chest feels so heavy it's so hard to breath. With all the strength you can muster you kick out at the door, the sudden rush of coolness hitting your body as you stumble out of the club edging down the steps as you see people rushing towards you.

Brittany is taken out of your arms as you collapse to the ground, falling from the last step. You don't touch the floor though as strong arms incase you, dragging you away from the entrance before everything turns black.

Oooooooooooooooo

That's the first chapter hope it makes sense! Let me know what you think :) x


	2. Chapter 2

After six hours after coming back to consciousness you're finally allowed to be discharged, your shoulder is pretty bruised up where you took the hit, your chest feels pretty tight from all the smoke you took in, but your alive an my god do you hate hospitals and just want to get home.

"Hey Lopez how you feeling now? Gave me quite the scare you know... What were you thinking, why'd you take your mask off?" Puck sighed moving closer to her bed.

Glancing up at him you really take in his features, he looks pale, tired and worried.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" you tell him softly, reaching for his hand you give it a small squeeze before continuing "I don't know what I was thinking... I just.. I just knew I had to save her, she was so weak.. It's like I didn't think about me just her" you look at Puck's face trying to  
Convey what you mean.

He smiles softly at you as he strokes your hand.

"I know what you mean Santana, don't worry... Just.. Just don't scare me like that again ok? Your like my sister.. I mean god"

You can sense the emotion in his voice, you must have really pushed it last night. He annoys the hell out of you but god do you love him, he is the closest thing that you have to a brother.

"Promise" you whisper to him before giving him a warm smile, you get a nod in response.

"Anyway enough of the sappy shit, you know the chief is pissed at you right? You gotta do a statement" he tells you.

You sigh although you knew this was going to happen it doesn't make you feel any less nervous about it.

"Ugh I know...I was stupid blah blah, can we go home now please, they said I can go, I just wanna go home"

Puck knew better than to push her when she shuts herself off so he dropped it, he simply nodded his head and started getting things together.

"Do you need to like sign stuff an get pills before we leave?"

"Nope already done, got it all here" she said waving a little bag at him, then getting off the bed.

"Ugh I can't wait to get home shower and go to bed!.. I hate hospitals"

"I don't think anyone actually likes them San" he replied with a chuckle.

OoooooooooooooooooooO

Puck helped her get into the car after giving her his spare hoody, deciding that she looked far to cold just in her firehouse shirt.

"Right home now, yea?" He asked her switching on the engine.

Santana just nodded in response. The journey back to Santana's house was fairly quite, Puck kept steeling glances at his friend but she seemed to be in deep thought so he didn't want to press it.

"Puck, what happened to the girl... What happened to Brittany, was she ok?" She asked him softly.

"She's ok thanks to you, I think they said possible broken arm but other than that same as you smoke damage really... I don't know anymore than that though sorry"

"Good" she replied resting her head on the passenger side window. For some reason this made her feel more at peace with herself, it relaxed her for reasons which she couldn't explain. She'd never felt like this before, never felt this connection or this sudden need to protect someone. She took her job seriously of course she loved her job but she'd never acted like this before, never tried so hard or sacrificed her own needs to save someone.

Before she could think much more into it they arrived back at the house. Puck helped her out of the car and into her house, walking straight into her living room with her and putting all her stuff on the coffee table.

"Do you need anything, or do you want me to stay or something?"

"No I'll be fine thank you, I'm just gonna have a shower an go to bed" she told him smiling softly at his concern.

"Ok, but phone me if you need me or anything ok!"

Santana nodded her head before pulling Puck into a hug "I'll be fine don't worry, I'm not that hurt ok stop worrying... Besides it kinda ruins your whole badass thing" she said with a chuckle.

Puck pulled away mock offended before smirking at her "nah it doesn't, an if you tell I'll just say you were high on your pills".

"Ugh fine! ... Ass"

"Love you too Lopez! Now get some rest, speak to you later ok"

She walked him out to the door giving him one final hug of thanks and closed the door, after watching him drive off.

Walking through the living room she collected her bag of pills and phone, grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and made her way upstairs to shower an sleep.

OoooooooooooooooooooooO

Sorry this chapter is a bit short am really busy ATM so just trying to write when I can. Thanks for all the follows, favourites and reviews tho :) xx


End file.
